Caught
by TwistedNepeta
Summary: Nepeta is caught in the act of doing something bad.
1. Caught

Caught

Nepeta bounds off to her OTP room, a big smile plastered on her face. ":33 I can't wait to get some alone time to myself! Furinally! Equihiss n33ds to stop being so purrotective ovfur me sometimes!" She arrives at the door, looks around, unlocks it quickly and slips inside. Once inside she sighs and locks the door. Her smile has disappeared. She walks over to her big painting of her OTP on the wall and sits on the ground in front of it. ":33 All I have is this. Karkitty will nevfur love me, I can always dream though." She pulls a razor out of her pocket and rolls up her sleeve. Numerous marks lay scattered all over her arm, some are faded and some look fresh. She presses the razor's sharp edge to her skin and cuts slowly, olive green tears slide down her face and she smiles as she sees her blood seep out of the cuts she is making. ":33 Purrfect" There is a knock on the door and she squeaks with surprise. "I KNOW SOMEONE IS IN THERE. WHY THE FUCK IS THIS LOCKED? I THOUGHT WE ALL AGREED ON NOT LOCKING THESE DAMN DOORS!" Nepeta scrambles around, not knowing what to do. She quickly fades her painting and hides her razor. There is a rustle and a click as the door's lock is turned. The door opens and reveals Karkat. "NEPETA WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" ":33 N-nothing Karkitty. Umm…" Karkat sees her faded tears. "HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?" ":33No" He looks at the ground and sees splotches off olive blood from when she was cutting. "WHAT IS THAT?" Nepeta doesn't answer and looks at the ground. Blood drips from her open cuts and fall to the ground. "NEPETA, WHAT DID YOU DO?" She quickly grabs her arm to stop the blood flow but drops the razor in the process. Karkat quickly goes and picks it up before Nepeta can. "IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Nepeta flinches and tears cloud her vision as she nods her head yes. She awaits to be yelled at and lectured about what she did, but is startled as Karkat pulls her into a tight hug. "Nepeta, please don't. Don't do this. It isn't good. If you needed someone you should have come to me instead of settling on this. Why? Why would you do this to yourself? Please tell me." ":33 I can't, I can't tell mew. Mew'll think its stupawid why I do it." "I'm sure I won't. Please tell me." ":33 I'm…..I'm sad beclaws of mew. And evfurything. Evfuyone has someone and I don't….. I'm all alone…..I'll always be alone…." Karkat hugs her tighter. "Oh Nepeta…. I'm sorry…" He pulls some bandages out of his sylladex, grabs her arm rolls up her sleeve and bandages all her cuts up. Then he kisses the bandage and pulls her into another hug. "Common, lets go do something fun. I'll let you chose." ":33 Ok… how about Ice Cream and Romcoms?" "It's like you read my mind" He smiles, grabs her hand and goes to do exactly what she said.


	2. IceCream and Romcoms

_**Ice Cream and Romcoms**_

Karkat pulls Nepeta into his respitblock, looking behind to check on her. She stares at the ground the whole way, not saying a single word, ashamed that Karkat had caught her in the act of cutting. The troll she loves caught her. _"Nepeta, are you ok? You are oddly_ _quiet for someone like you. If it's about what I walked into, tell me. Ok?"_ It takes her a few minutes to finally say something. _":33 No…. it's ok. Im just thinking to myself, I'm_ _sorry."_ They finally arrive at his respitblock, he opens the door and leads her in. _"Alright… why don't you pick the movie out while I get the Ice Cream, ok? I hope you_ _like strawberry 'because that's all I have."_ She nods her head, goes to the stacks of Romcoms by Karkat's TV, and picks out a random one she feels might be a good one. Karkat comes back with a big tub of Ice Cream, sets it down, grabs the movie from Nepeta, puts it in the movie player, grabs Nepeta, pulls her to the couch, and then grabs the tub of Ice Cream. _"You picked a good movie, I'm sure you'll love it!"_ He smiles big and looks down at her, his arm wrapped around her pulling her close to his body. She is trying not to burst into pure excitement because of this. She hesitantly snuggles close to him and he smiles bigger. He pops the lid to the Ice Cream, pulls out to spoons, hands one to her then digs into the Ice Cream himself. She eats along side him as the movie starts. They finish the whole tub before the movie is halfway through. She snuggles up closer to him and rests her head onto his shoulder. He looks down at her as she stares at the TV, watching the movie, completely engrossed in. He smiles big. Thinking to himself at how adorable she is, and how lucky that she is there with him. For months now he has been growing a crush on her, and has been meaning to talk to her about it. And here she is, in HIS respitblock, snuggling up against him in her cute adorable kitten way, watching one of his best Romcoms. He watches as her eyes droop close, and doze off to sleep. _"Oh_ _my gog, she is so kawaii!"_ Nepeta opens her eyes again. _":33 What was that Karkitty?"_ He quickly looks away, blushing brightly. _"Uh…it was nothing. You seem tired. Do you_ _want me to bring you back to you respitblock?"_ She shakes her head no. ":_33 No it's_ _furine, if mew wouldn't mind… is it ok if I stay here tonight? Equihiss would purrobaly_ _question where I had gone and not let me sl33p until he gets answers out of me so…."_ He cheers internally but plays it cool on the outside. "_Yeah sure, you can stay here." _She smiles then closes her eyes again. _":33 Thank mew"_ He smiles as well. _"Your_ _welcome"_ He flips the movie off, pulls Nepeta into a spooning position with him, and buries his face into her hair. Nepeta has already fallen asleep, and she purrs softly with Karkat right by her. _"Gog I love you, you silly catgirl. Don't you ever change."_ He holds her close, and then falls asleep. 


End file.
